


Blue

by theshizniiit



Series: Bottom!Dorian PWPs (because I'm trash) [8]
Category: Almost Human
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Lace Panties, M/M, Panties, Panty Kink, Robot Sex, Stockings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 12:38:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3173960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshizniiit/pseuds/theshizniiit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from Tumblr: Can I prompt a Bottom!Dorian? I'm gonna prompt a Bottom!Dorian. How about Dorian getting all dressed up for John (cute panties in a light blue, maybe some stockings?) and John practically tearing their clothes to shreds because holy effing shit that is hot.</p><p>(AU where Vanessa was never deactivated and disassembled and that episode didn't make me cry)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Talking Body by Tove Lo as I wrote this so.  
> Yeah.  
> Dirty.

He'd gotten them from Vanessa.

The set was blue, the panties lacy with a neat, shiny, black bow in the middle and the stockings and garter softer than anything he'd ever felt.

She'd gotten them especially for him. After the case where'd they'd met, he'd visited her most nights out of the week after his shift and they'd quickly formed a friendship, Dorian marveling at her lingerie in the vast array of colors she owned them in. Apparently Charlene had helped her pick them out, and they'd presented it to him when he'd come by for a visit one Tuesday night. He'd opened the box as the two females gathered around him, anticipating his reaction. He'd lain his eyes on the fabric and smiled wide, thanking them as Charlene smiled and taken Vanessa's hand as Dorian thanked them again happily, running his hand over the fabric reverently.

He knew exactly who he was going to use it on.

~

John had gone to the bar after dropping Dorian off, and when he'd come to pick him up from the sexbot housing area, he'd spied the package under Dorian's arm, but chose not to ask about it. Dorian is allowed to have his own damn possessions after all, and if he wanted John to know what it was he'd tell him.

So John didn't ask.

~

 

Not asking about the box comes back to bite him two days later when Dorian walks out of the bathroom in nothing but a pair of lacy blue panties with a bow, complete with stocking and garters.

John looks up from where he's laying back against the headboard of the bed, still dressed in his work clothes and the detective nearly breaks his neck snapping his head back toward Dorian leaning against the doorway and smirking at him. He feels his eyes widen as he rakes his eyes over Dorian's form, lithe, broad-shouldered and muscular but oh so _fucking pretty_ in that lingerie-

"Get over here." The words are out of John's mouth before he can stop them, his voice a growl that causes Dorian to smile wider and angle his body away.

"I don't know. You seem busy, John." the DRN says, his voice serious but his expression teasing, as he catches John looking at him hungrily. He turns to move back into the bathroom before he feels a calloused hand grab his wrist before spinning him around and pulling him toward the bed, where John is sitting on the edge. The detective pulls the smirking android between his legs before uttering a soft, "Fuck."

"That's the idea." Dorian says smartly, looking down as the detective caresses the bit of skin on his hip just above the lace hem of the panties. The DRN squirms at the attention, blue lights running down his body. 

John rubs along the hem of the panties along Dorian's left leg, where the fabric meets the very beginning of his thigh, inspecting the fabric while his other hand roams along the DRN's right thigh, running lazy lines up and down the soft, silky fabric of the stocking covering Dorian's firm thigh. He can feel himself hardening by the second, and it isn't long before he's rock solid and aching, but he wants to appreciate the sight of his android dressed so fucking _pretty_. The blue is a breathtaking contrast against light brown skin that covers every inch of the of the body that John can't wait to plunge into.

Dorian is pretty anyway, but this is making John see stars. It isn't until he's been caressing Dorian's hips and thighs in a trance for a few minutes, gazing at the fabric covering Dorian's obvious arousal that he hears a strained _"John"_ as Dorian shivers under his touch.

And then Dorian is under him, and John is kissing him hard and breathless, the softness of their lips meeting and warm tongues tangling together. Dorian opens his legs as he moans into John's mouth, and the detective eagerly slips between them, the lights from Dorian's neural net seeping beneath his eyelids. He grabs at every inch of the DRN he can get his hands on, before he settles on the soft, firm globes of his ass, framed by lace.

John growls and Dorian chuckles into their kiss, his index finger trailing down John's chest and down his navel, resting on his zipper. He palms the bulge of Johns's cock through his jeans and the detective growls, looping a finger into Dorian's panties, pulling them aside and plunging a finger into the DRN's wet, lubricating hole. Dorian chokes, and grinds down on John's finger as he moans and John trails kisses down Dorian's chest and moans as those soft lips land on one of the DRN's nipples, John suckling as Dorian throws his head back and gives the dirtiest moan John's ever heard. The sound goes straight to his aching cock, and he can feel himself dripping though his underwear.

Eventually he reaches down and unzips his pants, realizing that Dorian just seems content to tease him and fondle him through his jeans until John gets fed up. So he throws his pants and briefs aside and grinds himself against Dorian's erection, which John catches sight of--stretching the pretty blue lace. He adds another finger inside Dorian's sopping hole as the android moans and clutches him closer, then he adds another finger before the DRN hisses, _"Come on, John."_

John slowly withdraws his fingers, making sure to drag them along the DRN's inner walls and John smirks as Dorian squirms and whimpers. He mouths at Dorian'a jaw, nuzzling and biting the soft skin there before he pulls away and looks at the DRN under him.

His brown skin is littered with bite marks on his neck and around his nipple, his blue eyes half lidded, his pupils blown wide. John is always floored by how masterfully Dorian is created. Everything on the DRN is perfect, even the things they intended to make as him as human as possible in their imperfections, like the pores on his face, some bigger than others, but to John that serves to make him more enticing. The taste of Dorian's skin on his tongue as he mouths at his neck is more arousing than any other lover he's ever had. He leans back and takes in the sight of the DRN, the marks John has left on his skin along with the aroused expression on his face and the sight of his hardened cock wrapped in blue lace and bows.

"Gonna stare or are you going to take what you want?" Dorian smirks, shifting under him and arching his back, showing off the lines of his body to John, "What I'm offering, willingly, all for you?"

"I think you know what I'm gonna do." John drawls, running his hands over Dorian's hips and thighs, fingers running over soft, silky fabric as Dorian moans under him. John only takes his hands off of him to throw off his shirt, then those large hands are back, touching him everywhere, rubbing the soft fabric against his skin.

"John-" Dorian moans, "Come _on_."

John decides he's had enough. He plunges a hand into Dorian's panties, fingering his hole one last time before he leans his body along Dorian's, pressing the DRN into the mattress before he loops an arm under Dorian's knees and uses his other hand to shove his panties aside and plunge his heavy, dripping cock into Dorian's puckered hole. Dorian cries out softly in surprise and John groans at the sudden slick, velvety, heat as Dorian clenches around the thick length spearing him and emits a dirty whimper. John makes a bit off choking noise, his cock throbbing and wrapped so tight in slick, tight heat, Dorian's body opening up for him.

He has Dorian's stocking clad legs hooked over one elbow, bent at the knees, as he looms over the DRN and thrusts deep into him as the DRN clutches at the sheets below him, his back arching against the bed.

The room is filled with the sounds of the bed rocking and the sounds of moans, whimpers and the dirty sound of skin against skin as John sets a punishing pace, his hips snapping and ramming into the body under him. He leans forwards and plunges his tongue into Dorian's mouth, the movement bending the DRN in half and causing John to thrust deeper into him at a new angle and the room is suddenly filled with Dorian's moans of _John John John, harder, deeper, c'mon John, come for me John, doing so good-_

Dorian feels every bump, ridge, throb and vein of John's thick cock rubbing against his walls and ramming into him, a thick heat thrusting into him and over and over, the overflow of pleasurable data and _feelings_ making him clutch John closer and pull him deeper. He loves when John pins him down and takes him however he pleases, the weight of the firm human body pressing him into the bed and filling him.

Dorian comes with a cry and a shock of blue running up his body, his hole clenching as he pulls John in for another bruising kiss before he's emptying his hot, sticky load into Dorian's tight channel with a yell as he thrusts in one more time. 

He stays like that for a few moments, his cock going soft inside Dorian and his head on the DRN's shoulder as he catches his breath. Dorian soothingly rubs his back until John leans up and slips out of him with a wince as the head of his oversensitive cock slips out of Dorian's tight, puckered opening. He leans back on his legs, and from this angle he can see his come slowly dribbling out of Dorian's hole, the DRN's knees bent and his stocking feet flat against the bed. 

"That was fun." Dorian quips, eyes bright.

John chuckles and moves to lay next to the DRN, who turns and lays his head on his chest. His hand roams down to Dorian's ass, feeling the wet, sticky lace there, and he has a thought.

"We're going to have to get you a new set of these."

"So I'm guessing you like them?" Dorian asks smugly.

"I guess you could say that."

 

**Author's Note:**

> This fandom needs so much more of this.  
> Ya'll so dirty, I love you all. Thanks for prompting this.


End file.
